The Day Robert Lost At Chess
by Rinnalaiss Turegwaithen
Summary: As we all know, Johnny utterly sucks at chess(against Robert). Well, now it's time for Johnny to turn the tables on the great Robert, time to try and beat the chess-master at his own game.


Deticated to:: Icy: My faithful, anon. reviewer.  
  
Thank you for being so faithful with reading Quality Time with Elrond. I hope this is to your liking and Azure's liking.=D  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine! Happy? I admit it! And the Chicken Dance and SuperKaliFragilisticExpiAlidotios aren't mine either. I do own a chess- board but the pieces are scattered throughout the universe(AKA, my house) curtesy of my younger siblings.  
  
~*~  
  
Summery:: As we all know, Johnny utterly sucks at chess(against Robert) in almost all the stories with them playing against each other. Well, now it's time for Johnny to turn the tables on the great Robert, time to try and beat the chess-master at his own game. Will Johnny win or suffer the terrible fate of the loser? The stakes have been set high for the loser.  
  
~*~  
  
!!One-Shot!! !!Non-Yaoi!!!(but we all knew that)  
  
~*~  
  
Music listened to while writing: A mix between The Chicken Dance and SuperKaliFragilisticExpiAlidotios(did I spell that right?)...... my little sister and little brother were singing..... XD  
  
~*~  
  
By the way(BTW), Robert and Johnny may seem a bit Out of Character(OOC) but that's because I only saw a few episodes with them in it and I'm not a big fan of Robbie-boy. XD And I'm doing my best with Enrique and Oliver.(I'm not much of a fan of Enrique or Oliver either)  
  
~*~  
  
_________Here Goes Nothing_________  
  
"See Johnny, this is proof of my superior skill. Just give up now and spare yourself the humiliation of defeat." Robert sat back in the soft, red chair. Looking over at Johnny with bored eyes as the other boy tried to find a piece and place to move.  
  
Johnny scratched the back of his head in thought. Should he move his knight or his pawn.... maybe the bishop? Johnny was leaning forward in his chair, leaning over the table where the chess-board sat so that he could a good idea of where he should move. He placed a finger on the bishop and was about to move when a magazine was shoved in his face. A girl on the one page was pointed to by the person who had put the reading material in his face.  
  
"She is so your type, Johnny!" Enrique quickly stated, pointed hurriedly to the pink-haired girl on the eighteenth page.  
  
"Enrique! Move! I'm in the middle of a game!" Johnny growled, swatting at the magazine as it was pulled away.  
  
"Fine.... I still think she's your type." Enrique flopped onto the couch that sat not too far from the two teens. He flipped the pages happily, making 'oohs' and 'ahhs' when he came across a girl he liked."She's Oliver's type for sure. And this other girl, Alisha, looks like she'd be a female Robert."  
  
Robert made a face and waited for Johnny to move. As soon as Johnny moved, Robert smirked, moving another piece.  
  
"Checkmate, my friend." Robert said, standing up."This game is won, you haven't a chance."  
  
"Robert! Another game! Best of seven!" Johnny pleaded, he so badly wanted to shove it in Robert's face, he badly wanted to show Robert that he wasn't a push-over like the older teen thought.  
  
"Why waste my time?" Robert asked, standing to leave. Johnny jumped up, tired of being the loser to the stuck-up German.  
  
"If You Win! I'll ...I'll.... I'll Do The Most Embarrassing Thing You Can Think Of!" Johnny yelled, pointing at Robert."What do you say to that?"  
  
"Fine, if you insist." Robert groaned, running a hand through his purple hair, sitting back down as he began to think over the best thing to embarrass the other with.  
  
Johnny sat back down also, setting the board back up when, suddenly, a light pink unicorn plushie flew past his head.  
  
"Oops.... sorry John. Unicolion didn't see you there." Oliver laughed, walking over and picking up the pony that Johnny was glaring evilly at."You need to watch where you're going next time, Uni. You could've hurt Johnny."  
  
Oliver made neighing sounds as his pet galloped across the back of the couch. Unicolion the stuffed horse knelt down, chewing on Enrique's hair the best he could with his sewn on mouth. Oliver made Uni reel back and snort in disgust.  
  
"Uni says that you need to wash your hair again. It tastes funny." Oliver ignored the looks that the others were giving him, instead, he 'frolliced' out the door, Uni in hand.  
  
"That kid has mental problems, I swear." Johnny said with raised eyebrows."Why is he here anyway, Rob?"  
  
"My name is Robert, and he's here because he's a good blader." Robert made the first move, moving the small pawn forward with a smirk."Your move."  
  
"Duh." Johnny groaned, moving his own pawn.  
  
"What is the obsession with such a dinky game? I mean, you jump around as little plastic pieces and knock them off the board." Enrique said, rolling his eyes as he looked up from the magazine."And I still think that girl is your type."  
  
"Shut up." Johnny snarled, not in the mood to talk about girls. He moved again when Robert finished his turn.  
  
"Well excuse me for adding my thoughts. Hmph!" Enrique snapped back, returning to his magazine and flipping another page.  
  
Enrique's comments had Johnny looking away from the chess-board a moment and he didn't notice Robert's move. Looking down when Robert chuckled, he noticed his pawn was gone and Robert's was in its place.  
  
"You move." Robert smirked, waving the black pawn in Johnny's view."And pay more attention to the game."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." Johnny growled, moving another pawn to jump Robert's. Swiping the white piece from the board, Johnny chuckled and placed it on the edge of the table.  
  
"Foolish move." Robert jumped another black pawn with his white one, snatching it up and putting it on the table.  
  
Johnny let out a groan, that is, before looking over the board and jumping Robert's oh-so close pawn.  
  
"Heh heh. Now what move was foolish?" Johnny chuckled, playing with the taken piece.  
  
"I was hoping you wouldn't notice that." Robert groaned, rolling his eyes. He placed a finger on his next piece, preparing to move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aren't you two done yet?" Oliver whined, it was the third round of chess between Robert and Johnny and already, Johnny had won two games.  
  
"Nope, this is best out of seven. Live with it." Johnny smirked. Robert groaned, for once in his life, he was losing. And to make it worse! He was losing to Johnny! JOHNNY OF ALL PEOPLE!!! Another of Robert's pieces was taken from the board."I win three outta seven so far. Next game. You set up the board, I need a drink."  
  
As Johnny stood, Robert muttered to himself in German, placing piece after piece on the board. Glaring at Johnny's back as he left for the kitchen, laughing the entire time.  
  
"He must be cheating." Robert snarled.  
  
"No, he's not cheating this time. I've been watching him through the last four games. You're either having an off-day or he's gotten a lot better." Enrique had still been on the couch with his magazine, he had been 'reading' it for the past two hours as the other two played. Laughing, he pointed to the one page."I'm serious though, she looks like a female version of you, Robbie."  
  
"That's Robert, and I don't care." Robert wasn't acting normal, he was a sore loser!  
  
"Back." Johnny called as he walked in with a soda."Coca-Cola's good for the mind....... well, for mine at least."  
  
"Just make your move." Robert was becoming restless as Johnny sat down.  
  
"Well, sorry for nothing." Johnny moved his first piece, sipping the Coke from the edge of the can. As Robert chose a piece, Johnny chewed on the inside of his mouth.  
  
Hesitating, Robert placed his knight down. Johnny quickly laughed and jumped the horse, grabbing it up and smirking.  
  
"Let's be happy that this knight-piece looks nothing like 'Unicolion'." Johnny clumsily placed the piece on the table."Bad day, Robert? Or do you want to be embarrassed? I get to choose something very embarrassing if you lose!"  
  
Robert didn't want to know what kind of embarrassing things Johnny could come up with. He groaned and moved the last one of his bishops. He groaned again when it was removed from the playing-field.  
  
"The deal is off." Robert insisted, hands shaking as he twisted them together.  
  
"Nope. You agreed earlier and now that you're losing you want it to end? Nope. Nope. Nope. You'll have to beat me, Robbie-boy. Sore loser." Johnny grinned, finishing off his Coke and tossing the can to intercept Unicolion as it flew at him again. Unicolion the stuffed pony fell to the ground, the can hit the toy before falling to the ground and rolling to the wall.  
  
"Oh No! Johnny! You Hurt Uni!" Oliver ran in, scooping up Unicolion and petting it's head."You poor baby. I won't let him hurt you anymore."  
  
Robert's and Johnny's eyebrows twitched in unison, clearly frightened of the messed-up boy.  
  
"Move, Robert." Johnny tapped the table with his hand, waiting with as much patience as he had for the other to make his move.  
  
Robert moved cautiously, jumping slightly when Johnny let out a high whoop.  
  
"Ha! Perfect!" Johnny quickly jumped the castle and flicked it away."Checkmate, mate. Four games of seven, my win!!"  
  
Robert let out a groan, resting his chin on his hand. He had lost, now he had to do what Johnny wanted.  
  
"What must I do?" Robert asked.  
  
"Ah Ha!" Enrique jumped up, pointing franticly to the page of his magazine."Alisha says that she loves the name 'Robert'! And her favorite color's purple, and she loves griffons!"  
  
"Idea!" Johnny figured out what Robert was to do."Rob, since you're the loser, you have to run around the block."  
  
"That isn't hard." Robert sighed.  
  
"You have to run around the block... in your underwear wearing make-up with your hair in pigtails!" Johnny laughed at Robert's disgusted face.  
  
"You! You Are An Uncouth Young Man!" Robert snapped, jumping up and glaring at Johnny."I Refuse!"  
  
"You can't, Robert. We had a deal. Now, do as your honorable blood obligates you to do and obey th consiquences of the deal." Johnny smirked as Robert hung his head.  
  
"Fine. Blasted deal." Robert walked to the door."When do I have to do it?"  
  
"In ten minutes. Enrique, get the camera. Oliver, get the popcorn." Johnny ordered. They both quickly obeyed with evil smiles as Robert groaned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Camera's running." Enrique grinned as Johnny stood at the door laughing.  
  
"Come on, Robert. It's time to take an afternoon jog." Johnny tapped the door.'Don't force me to open this door and make you do something much worse!"  
  
"I'm coming." After that, Robert muttered something about uncouthness and stupidity. Of course, in the sentence he whispered, Johnny's name was presnet. The door open and Robert stood there, head down, only in his underwear and makeup. Purple hair in pigtails, the hair-ties were frilly hot-pink.  
  
"Start running. You gotta run three laps and then run three more the other way." Johnny moved out of Robert's way as Robert groaned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
People were watching in horror as a purple haired teen ran past them, his face scarlet as he yelled about something in German.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You tape it all?" Johnny asked, finishing off his handful of popcorn.  
  
"Yup. I filled up two tapes." Enrique smirked, petting the black camera.  
  
"Blackmail. Ahhhh... it feels so good to be the winner." Johnny sighed contently, lounging back in the chair he sat in on the porch of the house they were staying at.  
  
Johnny sat up quickly when he saw an old lady beating Robert over and over again with a handbag, yelling at him about being indecent and scaring the neighbors.  
  
"And I Don't Want To See That Make-Up On You Again!" The old woman yelled as Robert ran away in horror.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
See, I'm scary when I have to write about the Majestics. XD Odd, no?  
  
Well, if you survived this far, please review. Thank you. Oh, and flames will be used to cast Firaga on my sister's annoying pet cat. Anonymous reviews are much welcome. ^-^ 


End file.
